


Type 0 Week Day 1:Resolution

by DarkIceBarian



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Other, Type 0 week Day 1 Submission Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIceBarian/pseuds/DarkIceBarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Type-0 week Prompt Day 1: Resolution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Type 0 Week Day 1:Resolution

 

It was a cleverly laid out Militesi trap. 

 

The Agito Cadets were lured into a ambush by a group of soldiers who immediately gassed them with a type of sleeping gas. Not all of Class 0 was effected however as most of them were able to escape. But Nine and Sice were caught along with Queen. Sice was leaning on the Cell door looking pissed off at Nine who banged his fists on the cell wall and cursed. Queen was attempting to contact the Dominion. Sice tried to block out the noise but the more Nine made a ruckas her annoyance grew.

 

"Nine what the hell are you trying to do?"

 

"Shut your mouth Sice Yo! If we were not so eager to set out on a rigged rescue mission this bullshit would not have happened." Nine snapped.

 

"Well who was the one who was all like "Yeah we get to not only save people but kick some ass as well." I was against this the entire time. You wanna start something I would be obliged to kick your ass. And without Ace and the others around to stop me.." She went to raise her weopon only to find they were all locked up outside. "Shit..how the hell do we get out of this mess.." 

 

Nine grumbled. "I have no idea. But first I need to teach you a lesson Sice.."

 

Sice lunged at Nine only to find she was quickly pulled back by Queen who had a stern expression on her face. "You two need to learn how to work as a unit. We cannot escape if you two keep on bickering like this.

And I have a idea..." 

 

The two knew better to piss Queen off lest they meet the wrath of Janus. They still glared at each other. Queen went on to explain that she had studied the layout and shifts of when the guards rotated out. They were ordered not to kill then as they would be bait to lure the rest of Class 0 to the Militesi base. In a few moments they would have to cause a disturbance. Nine and Sice smirked and agreed.

 

When the on duty guards came to check on the prisoners they were treated to Nine's obnoxious sounds. At first the guards demanded Nine shut up but then Queen and Sice joined in this caused them to unlock the door and rush in. 

 

"Now!" Queen shouted and they overpowered the Militesi guards. Once that was done they broke into the locked safe by having Nine smash it with a fallen guards gun. They quickly rearmed and fought their way out escaping and heading back to Rubrum with Nine and Sice bickering the entire time. 

 

Queen sighed in annoyance but was glad they were able to survive the ordeal as a team.

**Author's Note:**

> (This was my attempt to write for the first day. In this prompt the resolution was at first fighting then putting aside their differences to escape. It is not the best I could do but i did attempt something)


End file.
